Various simple substituted benzenoid compounds, such as phenylalanine, beta-phenethylamines and p-aminobenzoic acid, have important biological activity. The arsenic analog of benzene, arsabenzene, is very similar to benzene. It is proposed to synthesize corresponding derivatives of arsabenzene so that these materials can be subject to biological testing. New methods of synthesis of substituted arsabenzenes are being developed.